Haruki's Training Arc: Starting off with a Bang!
Haruki and Naishō - two powerful men for their age. When one trains the other, how far shall they come? While running at mach-ten, Naishō abruptly stops in his tracks to turn and face Haruki, the youngin' cowering from the speed. "This is where we shall start your true training." he said, making space between him and his new-found student. Catching his breath, Haruki slowed himself in his breathing and readied himself. "True training? Hm...I don't know...I'm worried yet excited. What's in store for me?" "You'll see," Naishō answered, a slight smirk present on his face. Unsheathing his zanpakutō, Hanaui Jaainsig, he leveled it with Haruki's head. "Are you ready to start, because I don't want to be wasting my time here, Haruki." he continued, a tone of seriousness in his voice. Drawing his sword, Haruki steadied himself. "Bring it on Sensei. I haven't been trying to get stronger for no reason. I'm game when you are. Heh." He retorted as he took a look over his new teacher with a hint of admiration in his eyes. Gesturing for Haruki to make the first move, the red-haired Kawahiru glared with an intensity as hot as the surface of the sun. "I'm sorry, but I don't make the first move." he remarked, telling his student for future references during training. With sword in hand, Haruki charged the red haired Kawahiru, knowing full well that his teacher had something planned. "Here goes....something!" "C'mon, you are better than running blindly into battle." Naishō said from behind. Taking the butt of his zanpakutō, the red-haired shinigami of royalty attempted to smack Haruki clear upside the head. "Of course I am, heh." The young Satonaka clansmen, pulled his leg up aiming to kick Naisho swiftly in the groin as he himself was sent careening toward the ground. Caught off-guard by the attack to his genitals, Naishō shifted his body ever so slightly, causing the powerful kick to hit him in his gullot, sending him quite a distance. Brushing himself off, minor sratches covering his body, Naishō applauded his student. "Well, you're doing much better than you were just a few hours ago. Good job!" he said with his usual smile covering his face, obviously proud of the young Satonaka. "Heh heh. Thanks Red-Sensei" The young Satonaka clansmen stood as he dusted off the dirt frm his face leaving a large smudge. "I plan on continuing to get better with your help." Haruki started a small sprint toward his sensei as he brought his blade up to cut at the man's chest. "So what's the lesson plan for today?" Thinking this question over long and hard, Naishō rubbed the back of his head as if he had done something wrong. "Uhh... how 'bout today is just a training spar, seeing as I didn't have a plan for the day. Next practice will have a lesson, okay?" he asked nervously, hoping that his awnser would suffice for his new-found student. Falling over in surprise, Haruki began to laugh. "Who would've thought the first question would surprise the teacher? Hahaha" Standing back up, Haruki smiled "Oh well. I know you're way out of my league so its more of me fighting an overwhelming battle, but whatever the case....I'll do my best!" Spinning his blade as he shifted the position of his hands, Haruki hoped to strike his sensei's side. "Well, you just inspired me to make this into a lesson. You see, you will face incredibly powerful enemies, and you need to learn to not become discouraged by this, or you'll never be able to surpass your father. And trust me, the next generation always surpasses the previous." the red-haired Kawahiru lectured, hoping Haruki would take it to heart. "I already know that Sensei. That's why I wanted training, because me and my friends were thrashed by Inshu pretty bad. At this point, I'm just trying to have enough skill to survive the invasion into Soul Society and help rescue Jikan and Akiye. I'm not too worried about surpassing my father at this point." Haruki chimed as his blade was still in motion. Easily avoiding the youngin's zanpakutō, Naishō just smirked. "You're moves take too long to execute Try swift, fluid strikes and it'll be easier to land a hit on your opponent." he said, continuing to lecture the Satonaka boy. "Swift, fluid strikes with this Nodachi? I know I'm a Satonaka but this thing is huge." Haruki chuckled. "In any case, I think I may have an idea on what to do." Charging hilt first at his Sensei, Haruki began a thrusting motion with the back of his blade. "Heh, it's a start, I guess." the red-haired Kawahiru remarked, appearing behind his young student. Placing his right foot in front of him and pivoting on his left, Haruki drove his blade in reverse toward his teacher's chest. "Inshu did the same move on me before, I know how to handle this now." "Damn you, Inshu! Why did you have to teach him that?" Naishō thought, barely avoiding being bifurcated. Instead, the blade slashed into the Kawahiru clansman's left arm, causing a huge gash to appear. Grabbing his arm to clot the bleeding, Naishō tied a piece of fabric around the slice, effectively stopping the outpour of blood. "Good trick, Haruki." he said, realizing he had never called Haruki by his given name till now. Shocked from hearing Naisho actually call him by name, Haruki stumbled a bit before trying to regain his composure. "Heh. Well, once you get thrashed around quite abit....you tend to pick up on these sort of things." "Too bad you forgot about my speed," Naishō remarked as he appeared above the young Satonaka clansman, Hanaui Jaainsig in hand as he thrust down towards Haruki. "I didn't forget." Haruki gasped as he try to dodge back but couldn't avoid the full attack as it struck the front of his face causing his head to began bleeding. "Heh.....heh....felt like my whole body was about to break just then." Scratching the back of his nervously, for the second time in the last four minutes, Naishō just grinned. "Sorry, Hanaui Jaainsig tends to do that." he said while laughing. "Heh. I guess I should take that with a grain a salt, must mean something if you actually utilized your blade this time." Haruki smiled confidently as he placed his nodachi in a readied stance once more. "It does, considering you never laid a scratch on me last time." Naishō replied with a grin and a wink. Readying his blade also, the red-haired Kawahiru awaited Haruki's next plan of attack. Charging confidently at his instructor, Haruki instinctively jumped up over his teacher in order to strike the man's head. "There's certainly more where that came from." Not leaving himself open to attack, Haruki's soul blade clashed with the red-haired shinigami's own. "Heh, you'll have to do more than that." he said as he pushed Haruki up into the air with a large amount of force. Not letting up, Naishō jumped up to slash at his talented student. Hanging in mid-air, Haruki faught the air pressure in order to bring his blade in front of him, however his teacher's blade forced its way through blowing Haruki away before he crashed into the ground nearby. "Heh...well you DO have a lot more experience than me. Not like I can overcome that in just a few moments." Haruki smiled as he used his blade as a crutch to heave himself back to an upright position. Category:Articles by Koukishi